donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
John Pomeroy
=John Pomeroy= John Pomeroy (born 1951 in Los Angeles, California) is an American animator who has worked for several major studios, including The Walt Disney Company and Sullivan Bluth Studios. He has also worked as producer and screenwriter on several animated feature films. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John_Pomeroy&action=edit&section=1 edit Career John Pomeroy started work at The Walt Disney Company in 1973 as a background artist, and became a full animator in 1974 to work on Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too. While working at Disney, he met fellow animators Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, and began working with them on an independent short film project, Banjo the Woodpile Cat. In 1979 he, Bluth, Goldman and several other Disney animators left the studio to form the independent studio Don Bluth Productions (later to become Bluth Group), which produced the film The Secret of NIMH and the animation for laserdisc video games Dragon's Lair and Space Ace. The independent studio encountered financial difficulties and declared bankruptcy in 1984, but reformed soon after as Sullivan Bluth Studios and opened a major animation facility in Dublin, Ireland. Pomeroy remained at the Dublin studio to work as the directing animator and producer on An American Tail and The Land Before Time, before moving back to America in 1989 to form a new US wing of the company. When Sullivan Bluth Studios closed, Pomeroy returned to Disney to work as the supervising animator on Pocahontas and other subsequent features featuring some of the most memorable villains. John Pomeroy was also an animator for the films Curious George, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Treasure Planet, and most recently, The Simpsons Movie. He is a talented sculptor, and creates busts that animated film artists use to visualize a 3-D model of their character. John Pomeroy is also a painter of historic events, and builder of historic weapons used in movies. He is currently on the elders board at a Village Christian School in Sun Valley, CA http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John_Pomeroy&action=edit&section=2 edit Animation credits *''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007; animator) *''Curious George'' (2006; lead animator: "Maggie" and "Clovis") *''Treasure Planet'' (2002; supervising animator: "Captain Flint and His Crew") *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001; supervising animator: "Milo") *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000; additional animator) *''Fantasia 2000'' (2000; lead character animator: "The Firebird" segment) *''Pocahontas'' (1995; supervising animator: "John Smith") *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995; directing animator: "Drake") *''A Troll in Central Park'' (1994; supervising directing animator: "Stanley") *''Thumbelina'' (1994; supervising directing animator: Los Angeles) *''Rock-a-Doodle'' (1992; directing animator: "Chanticleer") *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989; directing animator: "Charlie", "Itchy", "Carface" and "King Gator") *''The Land Before Time'' (1988; directing animator: "Cera", "Rooter", and "Spike") (character animator: "Littlefoot" (uncredited) *''An American Tail'' (1986; directing animator: "Fievel", "Honest John", "Tiger", "Warren T. Rat" and "Cats") *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985, creator) *''Dragon's Lair'' (1983; animator: Daphne) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (1982; directing animator: "Mr. Ages", "Jeremy", "Dragon", "The Great Owl", "Nicodemus", "Justin" and "Jenner") *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981; animator: "Amos Slade") (uncredited) *''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' (1979; animator: "Crazy Legs", and "Cleo, Marina, and Zazu") *''The Small One'' (1978; directing animator: "The Donkey" and "Saint Joseph") *''Pete's Dragon'' (1977; character animator: "Elliot") *''The Rescuers'' (1977; character animator: "Penny") *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977; animator: "Rabbit") http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John_Pomeroy&action=edit&section=3 edit References *Cawley, John (October 1991). [http://www.cataroo.com/DBconts.html The Animated Films of Don Bluth]. Image Pub of New York. ISBN 0-685-50334-8. http://www.cataroo.com/DBconts.html. *"Dragon's Lair Project: The Creators - John Pomeroy". http://www.dragons-lair-project.com/community/related/creators/john.asp. Retrieved 2007-01-09. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=John_Pomeroy&action=edit&section=4 edit External links *John Pomeroy (I) at the Internet Movie Database Category:Living People Category:Thumbelina Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:The Land Before Time Category:An American Tail Category:The Secret of NIMH Category:Animators